The Fake Boyfriend
by HPgirlKHfanGleek
Summary: After Blaine cheated on Kurt and they break up, Kurt is miserable. So Sebastian concocts the perfect plan for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Fake Boyfriend

After a hard day of work and a bag full of homework, Kurt settled down at a table in the back of the Lima Bean. He couldn't sit at his old table anymore. Blaine already claimed it. He couldn't sit with Blaine anymore. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He pulls out his math book and tries to focus on his homework and not his ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Gay Face, I see that Blaine has finally slipped that bedazzled collar."

Kurt looked up to see the smirking meerkat that tried to break the great Klaine up. Sebastian slid into the seat across from him.

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed be oh I don't know, hitting on Blaine?" Kurt said, wishing that maybe today Sebastian would just leave him alone.

"I would be but Mr. Sexy has a date, which just so happens to not be you. I just wanted to know why." Sebastian said gesturing to the guy that had taken the seat across from Blaine. Kurt felt something wet on his face. He didn't want Sebastian to see him crying so he wiped them away, but he was too late.

"Hey, are you crying? I'm sorry; I didn't think it would make you cry." Sebastian said feeling like a jackass. He never made anyone cry before. Well except for Karofsky.

"We broke up."

"No, really? I totally didn't know. Why?"

"He told me he found someone else. Someone who fit him better than I did. So in other words, he cheated on me, with his old crush, Jeremiah." Kurt said, his heart breaking all over again.

"Well, it must really suck to be you." Sebastian said. Those weren't the words he was going to say but insults were always easier to say.

"Thanks Sebastian. Thank you for making my life suck even more. This is your entire damn fault. You just had to flirt with him." Kurt said gathering his stuff and putting it in his bag.

"Alright, I'm sorry, sorry that you had a hot boyfriend that was cheating on you." Sebastian said, damn that was supposed to be something sympathetic. "But how about you get revenge?"

"How so?" Kurt said curiously.

"All you have to do is get a new boyfriend and make him jealous. Then when he asks you to take him back, you reject him. He would feel so bad that he'll come running into my arms. Oh and the boyfriend has to be someone he absolutely hates."

"I like your plan, but there is one big flaw. There is only one person that Blaine really hates." Kurt says while taking a sip of his mocha.

"Well fine ask him out." Sebastian said unaware of whom Kurt was talking.

"Fine, Sebastian, would you be my fake boyfriend?"

"What?" Sebastian was taken aback; he didn't know that Blaine hated him. He also didn't know what to say to Kurt, "I'll say yes if you give me Blaine's new number."

"New number? It's the same, I guess, he just didn't want to talk to you." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, as long as I get his number out of this." Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Lesson number one, let's go get you another cup of coffee." He stood still holding hands with Kurt. He dropped his hand and put his arm around the countertenor's waist.

"So honey, what do you want?" Sebastian said while walking up to the cashier. He looked back and glared at Blaine, whose table was only a mere 10 feet away. Damn, he was a really good actor.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee please." Kurt ordered, feeling awkward with Sebastian's arm around his waist. It felt wrong but it was the only way to make Blaine pay for what he did.

"You know you can have anything you want." Sebastian said. This was really unusual being nice to Kurt Gay Face Hummel. "I know, I just want some coffee, nothing special."

"Alright, as long as you're happy." Sebastian pulls Kurt closer. He hands the cashier the money when she gives Kurt his coffee. Then he goes and gets Kurt's bag and they walk out together hand in hand with Blaine staring at them the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys! I was on my e-mail account and it blew up with alerts! It was awesome. Shout out to SweetScarlet97, ColferFan1217, Janice93, and SomethingWierdAndWonderful because they were the first people to review my first and second story on so you guys are awesome.

"Was he looking?" Kurt asked as soon they were out of the coffee shop.

"Of course he was, we were standing in front of his table. He was staring at us the entire time." Sebastian smirked, wondering how desperate Kurt was to make him jealous.

Kurt tried to get his hand away from Sebastian's but he just gripped harder. "Sebastian, let go."

"Can't, look its Nick and Jeff." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear. His hot breath made Kurt shiver.

"So? Aren't we only acting in front of Blaine?" Kurt asked, still trying to get his hand out of Sebastian's tight hold.

"Kurt, you should be glad I'm here to help you. If Nick and Jeff see that we are acting, they're going to tell the beloved Blaine and your act is up. He's going to publically humiliate you and you going be depressed for the rest of your high school life." Sebastian whispered into his ear furiously as the said couple started to walk towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nick asked awkwardly, his fingers entwined with Jeff's, "Have something you want to tell us?"

"What are you talking about, Nicky? Nothing new happened." Sebastian said in a calm voice. His hand gripped Kurt's so hard that it started to hurt.

"Yeah but we wanted to know when all that happened." Jeff said, gesturing to their hands.

"About two weeks ago. We were sitting at the Lima Bean, because I was helping him get over Blaine. This song came on, it was Safe and Sound. He just looked so perfect when he started singing, I couldn't help myself. I kissed him." Sebastian said, looking lovingly at Kurt.

"Sebby, stop. I believe you were singing too." Kurt said blushing, this one not forced.

"Oh my gosh, Sebastian actually had a romantic moment. We have to mark this day down in history." Nick gasped in shock.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek," You said we could go see a movie now."

"Hey, we were going to see a movie with Blaine, do you guys want to come with?" Jeff asked. Nick elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him, and then looking at Kurt with sympathetic eyes.

"We'd love to, guys. We'll wait in front of the movie theater for you." Kurt said, his voice suddenly empty and without emotion. Sebastian looks at Kurt surprised that he agreed to this. He thought he would have said no and pulled Sebastian out of the mall.

So Kurt and Sebastian waked to the movie theater, waiting for Nick, Jeff, and Blaine to arrive.

"Kurt, do you really want to see a movie with your ex-boyfriend sitting a couple seats away?" Sebastian asked sounding concerned.

"Of course, it would be the perfect chance to show off my new boyfriend." Kurt said, smiling fondly at Sebastian, "Hey guys! So what movie are we going to see?"

"Well, we thought the new couple should pick." Jeff said, while Blaine stood there glaring at the both of them.

"How about _The Avengers_?" Sebastian suggested, looking at Kurt.

"Actually, Kurt doesn't like super heroes." Blaine said feeling proud that he knew something that Sebastian didn't.

"Let's go see it." Kurt said, still smiling at Sebastian while leaving Blaine looking stupid.

After buying tickets and movie snacks, the group went to find seats. Kurt found himself with Sebastian on his right and Blaine on is left. Sebastian put his around Kurt's shoulder as the theater darkened. About halfway through the movie, Sebastian became aware that Blaine wasn't watching the movie but instead staring at Kurt.

"Kurt, kiss me." He whispered into his ear. Kurt jumped at Sebastian's hot breath so close to his face.

"What?" Kurt said in shocked voice.

"Look, Blaine is staring at you, so kiss me. Or I will." Sebastian said, his face getting closer to Kurt's.

Then he felt soft lips against his. They had a hint of butter on them but that just made the kiss sweeter. He pried Kurt's lip open trying to taste more of Kurt. He had to make it look real if he wanted Blaine to believe it. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and Kurt's arms were around Sebastian's neck.

While all of this was happening, Nick and Jeff had their phones out texting every single Warbler the same message:

**Red Alert- Sebastian is making out with Kurt.**

**Emergency meeting in an hour.**

**-Niff**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Note that these things aren't happening at the same time.

P.S Could someone please PM me like the fanfic dictonary. You know like the terms, because I really want to put warnings in my stories.

* * *

After the movie Nick and Jeff ran off, while Blaine stormed off.

"Good, they're gone. I have to rid my mouth of your taste." Kurt said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Hey Gay Face, is there a reason why you taste like strawberries?" Sebastian said taking a swig from his soda.

"Is there a reason why you reek of Craigslist?" Kurt said placing his hand on his hip.

"That is the smell of a man, which I'm pretty sure is not what you are." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"I am a fucking male, Sebastian! Just because I DON'T act like a whore, doesn't mean I'm a girl." Kurt said, his voice getting slightly louder.

"Are you sure, because that might just be a deformed vagina." Sebastian snapped.

"I feel bad for your mother to have given birth to such a slut like you." Kurt sneered back. He turned and walked away, leaving Sebastian shocked and speechless, unshed tears filling his eyes.

At Dalton

"Well, the impossible has happened. I don't know how, but Sebastian and Kurt are dating. The Mayans had it wrong; the world is going to end now." Nick said raking his hand through his hair.

"Well, how did this happen?" David asked pacing the room.

"Sebastian said some romantic shit, but seriously Taylor Swift?" Jeff said.

"Their relationship isn't going to end very well. We all know that Kurt is going to get hurt." Thad stated just as Wes called the meeting to order.

"I honestly don't know why you guys bothered to have this meeting. I think it's cute that they are dating. Therefore I announce that any Warbler that tries to break Kurt and Sebastian up will be put on probation. No singing, no dancing, no coming to meetings for a month." Wes said and with two raps of the gavel the meeting was adjourned.

When Wes had left the room, the rest of the Warblers looked at each at silently agreed.

They had to break up the infamous Kurtbastian.

At McKinley

"What the hell are you talking about, Blaine? Why would Kurt and Sebastian be kissing at the movies?" Finn asked with a really confused face.

"Well, call me crazy, but maybe they are dating!" Blaine snapped at him. He was angry and agitated. He wanted Kurt back, that's all he wanted No that's what he needed. He needed Kurt to tell him that he loved him.

"Look, you don't have to get mad at Finn. He's not the one that cheated, you are!" Rachel said coming to her boyfriend's defense. She didn't like that Kurt was dating someone from the opposing enemy.

"All I know is that if that jackass hurts Kurt, I'm going to fucking rearrange his face." Puck said, cracking his knuckles.

"I second that!" Sam said standing up next to Puck. He and Kurt were friends no matter what.

"I know that you all hate me for what I did but I think we could let that go and get Kurt away from this jerk." Blaine said clearly exasperated with New Directions. The Warblers would have understood him; it was Kurt's fault that he was at McKinley.

"Mr. Gello has a point. We can't have another Jesse incident. Remember that, bird face?" Santana said, she didn't really give a crap. She just wanted to win regionals.

"Well, it's official. We are going to break Kurtbastian up." Blaine said, a devious smile adorning his mouth.

Back at the Mall

Sebastian's POV

I don't know why I am doing this. I thought that maybe he would at least be nice. I know he wouldn't feel the same way but I thought he would at least be nice to me. He had lost his mother too, why would he say something like that. Sure I sort of insulted him, but it was no different than any of the other times. Why did his words hurt so much?

I had my happy ending, even if it was faked. I had those beautiful eyes and those soft words, they were mine. I don't care if he just wants to get back at Blaine. Right now, Kurt belongs to me.

I realize that I have crying for the past ten minutes and that Kurt was watching me. He slips into the chair that is across from me.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounds so sincere, like he cares. He grabs my hand and rubs small circles with his thumb. I thought that we we're having a real romantic moment. Then I see that some of the New Direction kids are behind him.

Instead of answering, I start crying some more. I feel the tears running down my cheeks. I guess this is what having your heart broken feels like.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You do not want to know haw many freaking times I had to rewrite this freaking chapter. Now that I have all of my rage out, I will tell you that in the seven times I lost this chapter I have finally saved it. I'm an idiot. I make up for the wait with somewhat long chapter!

Sebastian yanked his hand away from Kurt's stared at the pale flamboyant boy in front of him. The same pale flamboyant boy that was supposed to be his boyfriend. He tore his gaze away and walked out to his car with tears threatening to appear again. He sat in his car with the radio blaring some upbeat pop tune. During the ten minutes he sat there Kurt har gotten in.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You made me look like a complete idiot when I couldn't comfort my crying boyfriend. My friends already think you are a bad person. Now they think we are in a bad relationship! Now why the fuck where you crying?" Kurt said, exasperation lacing his words.

Sebastian looked at him,his eyes still puffy and red and he was slightly hiccuping." I thought since that kissing thing didn't work that maybe we should take it up a notch. Though you failed at comforting me. Ithought you were feminine enough to have that motherly instincts, I guess you are sort of male."

"I am male, smart ass! What part of that do you not understand? You know what, next time you want to have another stupid skit, give me a warning. This incident will never happen again correct?" Kurt said.

"Yes master." Sebastian said with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"You're into BDSM?" Kurt asked with a slight upturn to his lips.

"I'm surprised you know what that is." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, I know very well what that is." Kurt said smugly.

"Do you want find out?"

"Find out what what?"

"If I am into BDSM?" Sebastian said leaning in.

"No kissing unless we are in public." Kurt said pushing him away.

"Yes master." Sebastian said trying to hide his disappointment ,"Do you want a lift to Glee?"

"Shit, Blaine probably told everyone already. I have to go face the wrath of New Directions." Kurt said.

The drive to Mckinley was filled with small tall and singing. When they reached Mckinley, Kurt pulled Sebastian in with him.

"SPY!" Rachel screeched, pointing at Sebastian. This had gotten everyone's attention.

"Calm down, Rachel! Sebastian isn't a spy, he drove me here." Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Yeah, hobbit number two, I came to drop my boyfriend off. Which reminds me, I get a goodbye kiss right?" Sebastian smirked, leaning down and pecking Kurt on the lips.

"I'll see you later." Kurt said as he watched Sebastian leave the choir room.

"Kurt, it isn't a very good idea for you to be dating him. He is very dangerous. Remember what he did to Blaine? That slushy was meant for you! Plus having around him hang around here is stressing me out. You know when I am stressed my voice strains and doesn't sound as well as it always does." Rachel started.

" Thank you for your con…" Kurt started, only to be cut off by Puck.

"She has a point, well not the voice thing, but he's competition. Sure we beat them this year but what about next year, he'll probably tell all of the new Garglers our system."

"Yes but…"

"Besides we all know he's just a rebound guy because you're not over me yet." Blaine said accusingly.

"What?! That is not why I am dating Sebastian! I am over you!" Kurt retaliated.

"Sure you are! That's why your flaunting him around! I bet your faking the entire thing!" Blaine said angrily.

"We are not!" Kurt spar back.

What was your first date huh?"

"We went to an Italian restaurant. You know that scene in the Lady and the Tramp? That's what happened! You want to know why?! Because he's a Disney slut!" Kurt saying the first thing that came to mind, " If all we're going to do argue about Sebastian then I'm leaving!"

"No Kurt, sit down. We are going to talk about Nationals and only Nationals. We do not need anything else on our minds." Mr. Shue said.

After a long meeting filled with angry glances and scowls, everyone went home tired and angry.

Well almost everyone.

Blaine had a couple of he boys stay back.

"Look, I already know that you guys aren't happy with me because of the whole cheating thing, but I need your help. The girls are already trying to help by it isn't going to help. Us boys got to unite against him." Blaine said, looking at thee group of Seniors.

"I'm listening." Puck said, Finn,Mike,Artie,and Sam nodded in agreement.

"You guys know that Sebastian isn't the right guy for Kurt. He needs someone kind and dapper. He needs me. But in order for me to get him back, I need Sebastian out of the way. What do ya say?"

"I don't know dude, you hurt Kurt pretty badly." Finn said.

"Would you rather have him dating Sebastian or me? Because what Sebastian will do will hurt him even more than I did." Blaine said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"All Sebastian is going to do is sleep with him. Then he's never going to talk to Kurt again." Blaine said.

"I'm in." Puck said," If he hurts my boy, I'm gonna rearrange his face."

"Me too, this guy is just a whore." Finn said.

"Count me in" Sam said, raising his hand.

"Me as well." Artie said.

They all stared at Mike.

"I guess, I'm in." he said surrending.

"Perfect." Blaine snarled, evil thoughts already brewing in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I really think I'm failing at writing this story. I'm sorry if you don't like it, because it's confusing for you. Because I don't know what I am doing. But I'll finish this! I just don't know where this going to go.

While everything was happening at McKinley, it was a whole different story at Dalton.

The Warblers,excluding Wes, were trying to think of ways to break up Kurt and Sebastian, otherwise known as Kurtbastian. This wasn't the first time that they hadn't followed orders from Wes, but for some reason they were all on edge, looking behind shoulders and whispering, as though he could be lurking in the shadows.

"I wonder why Wes told us not to interfere. He must realize this relationship is to end horribly." Thad said.

"He probably knows something that we don't." David said.

"You don't think Sebastian has feelings for Kurt do you?" Nick asked.

"Please, Sebastian have feelings? That's as rare as a pink unicorn wearing a tutu. Sebastian is just looking to get laid." Trent scoffed.

"Then what does Wes know?" Jeff asked looking around the room.

"Probably nothing. He's just trying to stop us from having fun." Thad scoffed.

"On that note, we should be paying attention at the task at hand. Anyone have any ideas?" David said looking around the room.

"We could handcuff Blaine and Kurt together." Cameron suggested.

"But isn't Kurt a Senior? They don't have the same classes." Jeff said.

"We could make Sebastian late to all of their dates." Nick said.

"That's good but we need to get Kurt really mad at him." Trent said.

"I got it! All we have to do is take Sebastian to a bar. He'll be throwing himself at some hot guy." David said.

"Thats the perfect idea but we should a plan B just in case." Thad said.

"Why don't we just throw ourselves at him, I think I remember him saying that he'd fuck my nice ass before." Jeff scoffed.

"That a great idea Jeff! If plan A doesn't work then that'll be our plan B." David said, the other Warblers nodding in agreement.

"But not all of us are gay, David." Trent pointed out.

"Act, if it gets Sebastian away from Kurt then it will be worth it." David replied.

"Well boys, let's get to work." Jeff said.

* * *

Sebastian was pacing in his room, when Wes had walked in.

" Wes, I need your help. I don't know what to do anymore!" Sebastian cried as the head Warbler walked on.

"About the thing with Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Yes! I don't want this thing to be fake anymore but what if I scare him away?"

"Well it will be a shock, since you're really good at hiding your feelings." Wes said, looking at the distraught boy.

"Feelings show weakness." Sebastian said, with a frown.

"Exactly my point! You don't show emotion. You use manipulation to show that you care." Wes exclaimed.

"So I use insults instead of compliments, so what? It's nothing new. I don't like people knowing stuff about me." Sebastian rebuttled.

"So don't do some big declaration of love. Do some small things like flowers and surprise dates. But whatever you do you better make it fast." Wes warned.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

" Because I'm pretty sure that the others are planning something. Something that will break you and Kurt up."

"Can't you say something?" Sebastian asked, looking somewhat angry.

"I did, it looks like we won't be competing this year." Wes said, shaking his head.

* * *

That was how come Monday, Kurt found roses in his locker along with a love note(Written by Wes)

Dearest Kurt,

Meet me by the rose garden at Dalton, where my love for you thrives along with these roses. You pricked me with your thorn of love.

Love, Your Dearest Sebastian

* * *

A/N:I know really short, go ahead hate me. School has started and I once again have like two people I sit with a lunch. It really sucks and I've sort of been busy. So so sorry! I will make it up to you! I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Soooooooooooooo sorry that it's been a while since I updated.

Sebastian looked at his watch again. It was stupid to think that Kurt was going to show up. He sighed and ignored the hurt in his heart. He stood up and brushed off his outfit, black jeans with a baby blue button down. He had picked out his shirt knowing it matched Kurt's eyes. He headed towards the exit of the garden, the rose in his hand dropping. He kept his eyes directed down at the concrete path. When he raised his eyes, he was met by blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hi."

KSksksksksksks

Blaine looked around the dining room of his house. Situated around the table were Finn, Mike,Sam, and Puck.

"Alright boys, we need a plan. Kurt needs to realize that Sebastian is an ass and that he belongs with me." Blaine said, pacing in front of the whiteboard took from his father's office.

"We aren't helping with the second part, Blaine. We're just here to get Kurt away from preppy meerkat face." Sam said, the other boys nodding their heads.

"You fucked up, not us." Finn said," He was crying for days."

"Can we just get this over with? Anymore time here, I'll be high off of hair gel fumes." Puck said, leaning against the peach colored walls.

"Back to the topic at hand, we have to get Kurt and Sebastian to break up. I suggest telling Kurt that Sebastian is cheating." Blaine says, writing it down on the board,"Anyone else."

"Tell Kurt that Sebastian has STD's?" Mike said. Blaine nodded his head approvingly.

In the next half an hour, their list had grown to twenty lies that they could tell Kurt. Puck who hadn't contributed at all, pushed off the wall and erased all of them. He spoke before the others could respond to what had happened.

"It's obvious that none of you have ever gotten revenge. So instead of lying to Kurt, we take action. Finn, when is their next date?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders,"I have no clue."

"About anything." Puck mumbled,"Look when we do find out, we'll give Mr. Annoying as shit Warbler a nice little scare."

Blaine smirked, finally it was time for what he learned in Fight club to be put to use.

KSkskskksksks

"You came." Sebastian exclaimed large grin was on his face. He held up the rose,"I picked this for you." he said sweetly, holding it out.

KSksksksksksksksksksksk

"Alright guys, remember the plan. Nick, sext Sebastian twenty minutes after Jeff tries to engage phone sex with him. Then I'll show up to his dorm and propose a night at Scandals. Everyone else, be stationed in Scandals, on the dance floor, at the bar, on the stage, just be there, with your fake ." David said, pointing at the abbreviated version on the whiteboard they stole from a teacher.

The Warblers all nodded happy to put their plan into action. They had spent days figuring it out. Hopefully the plan would work out and Kurt would be safe from Sebastian's horny grasps.

David took one more look at the clock, it read 8:35 p.m. If all went right, Kurt and Sebastian would be broken up by 1:00 a.m when Sebastian would be stumbling out of some guy's apartment and the first number he would call would be Kurt's. Thad had snuck into Sebastian's dorm and changed his speed dial 1 from Wes to Kurt.

"Alright men, lets head out."

KSksksksksksksksksksks

Kurt takes the flower from Sebastian,"Thank you, that was rather sweet of you." Sebastian's smile gets even larger,"You're welcome. There's something I have to tell you."

They say the last sentence simultaneously.

KSksksksksksksksksksksksksk

"I don't really like the sound of violence."Mike says, standing up."If you guys are going to beat him up count me out."

"Come on, Mike. It's one fight. It's for Kurt!" Puck says, moving to stand in the way of Mike.

Mike scowls and pushes his way past him."If you want to be charged for harassment, go for it. Without me. I'll be with Tina if you need me, try not to. I won't bail you outta jail." He slams the front door, leaving the other boys in shock.

KSkskskskskskskksksksksksksk sksks

Sebastian expression changes from happiness to curiosity. Kurt simply looked away from him.

" I'm guessing we're going to say the same thing." Kurt says, playing with the petals of the rose.

KSkskskskskskskskskskskskksk sksksksksksksksksksksk

Wes walks into an empty room. He had heard about an emergency Warbler meeting but it seems like it had ended already. It was strange since he hadn't scheduled one and he had heard Nick and Jeff talk about it twenty minutes ago. A meeting more times than less a meeting lasted for at least an hour. So where were they? And where had they gotten the whiteboard?

Wes took a step closer and read what was written on it with blue expo marker that looked like random lines and shapes.

His eyes widened after deciphering the handwriting. Goddamn the fricken Warblers, they couldn't just follow orders. He was happy that he was giving the power of captain to Sebastian, he knew when not to mess with him.

He pulled out his phone as he sprinted to find David.

**To: The Warblers**

**What the fuck guys? Why can't you just leave them alone? You guys always fuck everything up!**

**-Wes**

**To: Seb**

**Stay in the garden and with Kurt.**

**-Wes**

KSksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks kskskskskskksksksksks

Sebastian smiled even larger,though right now it seemed impossible.

"Then we should say it at the same time." He suggested.

Kurt looked at him as if he had gone crazy. He slowly nodded his head,"Okay."

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks 

"Shit, do you think we'd really go to jail?" Sam asked.

"Nah, it'll look like we beat up the local fag." Puck replied just as Finn's eyes widened.

"I remember now, there was a note in Kurt's locker. He told me he was going to meet Sebastian tonight!"

"What the fuck, Finn?" Blaine nearly shouts,"We would've been in Westerville by now!"

The boys grab their coats and ran for their cars. 'It's time to beat the shit out of that whore' Blaine thought, leading the way for the boys to follow.

KSksksksksksksksksksks

"On three. One." Sebastian sucked a breath.

"Two" He thought the words over again in his head.

"Three"

"I love..."

"We should end this."

KSksksksksksk

To say Wes was angry would be the biggest understatement yet. He was livid, you could see smoke coming from his ears. He knocked on David's door so loudly that the other boys poked their heads out of their doors to see what was happening.

When David opened the door, Wes pushed him onto the ground and slammed the door behind him.

"Wes what the fu-"

"You idiot, you and everyone else that helped create this fucking plan!" he shouted, glaring at the shocked male that was on the floor "Sebastian has done nothing to any of you yet here you are ruining his relationship."

"Wes, you can't actually believe that this relationship would be good? Sebastian is a good for nothing whore." David said, in an angry voice.

For the first time in Wesley Montgomery's life, he punched someone.

"You know what David, fuck you. I'm so glad that I have a semester here before my dual enrollment starts. You can kiss you chances at being captain goodbye."

With that, Wes leaves David's dorm, ignoring the stares from the other students.

K&S

"What?"

"Sebastian, this isn't working. Blaine must have figured it out, he still has doubts but I think he figured it out." Kurt said,"Besides this is what you wanted. Now you don't have to see my gay face anymore." With those last words, he turns and drops the flower.

Sebastian stands there in shock. He is barely able to say anything. But his eyes follow the rose as it plummets to the ground.

KS

The boys race down the highway, reaching Dalton in record time. Kurt's Navigator was nowhere to be seen. That must mean that their date was over and he was driving back to Lima.

Finn looked out his window at the other boys. He was starting to doubt if this would be a good idea. He got out of the car and tapped on Blaine's window. When the other boy rolled it down he began to give his two cents about what was happening.

"Blaine, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm out, dude. Sorry."

He got back into his car and drove away.

Puck got off of his motorcycle,"What happened to him?"

"Just being a wuss." Blaine replied, getting out of car, Sam exiting from the passenger seat.

"Let's kick some ass."

SS

Sebastian picked up the flower, this isn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to proclaim his love for Kurt. Kurt would say that he loved him as well. They were supposed to have their real first kiss in front of the fountain with the twinkling lights all around them. They were supposed to have a fairytale ending.

He looked up and saw Blaine, the guy with the mohawk and the blonde that had unnatural looking lips.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Kurt."

A/N: I've decided that I want four parts of this story, each about 4 to 6 chapters long. This is the end of the first one.

Bonus: If you can tell me the symbolism behind the repeated ks then I'll do something, like write you a Drabble.

Okay I just realized why everyone is stating the obvious, this didn't how it was supposed to. The length of how long the ks is the symbolism.

But those who contributed an answer PM some Drabble topics and I will pick the most interesting, can be rated k+ to M.

Again I apologize for the wait for this, I want to thank everyone who reads this fic and/ or reviews, you guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Congrats to ProudOfDarrenCriss! The answer was other than the obvious part how long their relationship lasted. Time for seventh chapter of story!First chapter of part two!

* * *

Three broken ribs, a broken leg, a slit cheek, and a concussion.

Charge of assault and hate crime. A year in Juvie. For Noah Puckerman.

Blaine Anderson. No charges.

* * *

Sebastian was recovering from the attack, but not his broken heart. When he was certain no one was watching, he cried till there wasn't anymore tears left in him. He had gotten beat up for the boy(who he was still desperately in love with), right after their 'breakup'.

He hated being locked up in a hospital room. He was sure that by the time he gets out of the hospital, Kurt would be in a new relationship with someone new. Or probably Blaine. That was the point of this. To get Blaine jealous so Kurt could get him back.

Why had he even brought up the stupid topic? He always ruined everything for himself! First, he had made his parents move to the States. Then, he had screwed up when meeting with his Father's friends, who now thought he was touched in the head. Next Grandmére had written him out of her very valuable will. Now, Kurt would probably never talk to him again.

He looked to old wooden table to his right. The rose he had picked was sitting in a thin necked vase, wilting away. Most of the petals had fallen off, but he hadn't let the nurses take it out of his room.

He looked up when he heard the door open. He didn't have a lot visitors, seeing how the entire state of Ohio hates him.

But here he is, from that night some time ago. Bear cub. Holding a banquet of flowers. He put them down on the side table.

"How's it going?" he asked, looking at the very injured Sebastian. He rolled his eyes, "Just fine, Dave. It's not like I got beat up." His sarcasm was back along with his edge. Smitten Sebastian wasn't going to come back. He was going to destroy New Directions along with ripping Blaine Anderson to shreds. He was going to pay for what he did, and by the end of it, it won't be pretty.

Dave chuckled,"Well I can see that. How's it going emotionally?" He sits in the chair next to Sebastian's bed. "It must be hell to go through what you did and all for _him_. You must really love him."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I fucking hate Gay Face. This was all for a couple fucks." He was lying but what could bear cub possibly know?

"Stop. Sebastian, I'm not that stupid. I know all about you being head over heels for Kurt. Trust me, I used to be there." Dave said seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian glared at him and sighed," I'm guessing Wes wasn't the best person to tell."

"No he told me, because he knew that I used to like Kurt and I was able to get over him. Wes thought you were starting to obsess over him." Dave said,"It's not healthy to lie to yourself.'

"Look, I don't want to join the Kurt Hummel rehab group so fuck off Bear cub." Sebastian spat.

Dave sighed and stood up. He looked around at the hospital room with the beige boring walls, the one window letting in no sunlight at all, and the overall depressing feeling of the room," I just thought you would want someone to accompany you, because this place looks boring as fuck." With that he turned and left the room, leaving Sebastian feeling lonely.

His next visitor was rather surprising, certainly more interesting than Dave. But he didn't really know who the person was.

"I'm sorry, not to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you and why are you here?" He asked, sitting up a little.

"Well, you sad lump of destroyed meat, my name is Sue Sylvester, but you will call me Coach. You and I buddy need to have a serious conversation."


	8. Chapter 8

Sue smirked, looking at the emotionally destroyed boy and couldn't help mentally laughing at him. He was a depressed sad little boy who had a lot to learn about life.

Sebastian stared at the strange woman in his room. He was tempted to call the nurses so they could remove her, but he was slightly afraid of what she would do. She seemed intimidating, like one of those drill sergeants, bit still subtle enough to make sure she got her way. In fact, she was a lot like him. He nodded and motioned for her to begin talking, maybe after she left, he could get some sleep.

"As you probably know, I am a National winning coach of the McKinley High School Cheerios. And because I am the coach of the cheer group, I hear a lot of gossip. And the latest I heard from Sandbags was that you were going out with Porcelain just for his innocent virginity. And I don't like that one bit." Sue started. Sebastian groaned, he had already gotten told off by Blaine and the guy with the Mohawk, and it seemed everyone was ganging up against him. THe Warblers and New Directions though they were doing the right thing in trying to break them up. The only other person on his side was Wes and it was clearly a losing battle of ever getting Kurt back.

"But then I heard about the little shenanigans with over-gelled hobbit and Mr. Bad Reputation. It got me thinking, since you are obviously smitten with Porcelain then all I need to do is to get you two together, him at Dalton,Attention Whore all depressed and New Directions will be destroyed at Sectionals. So you can say, this is where you will owe me in the future type of situations."

Sebastian stared at this Sue Sylvester figure. He didn't trust her and he certainly did not want to owe her in the future. But it was a very good plan, one that would result with having Kurt in his arms and a win at Sectionals and probably Regionals. He raised an eyebrow,"How are you planning to pull this through?"

"Don't worry about it. I have everything figured out." Sue replied, leaving the room.

"Wait, how will I contact you?" He called, sitting up. A shorter girl wearing a red and white uniform walked into the room.

"Coach said to give you this, meerkat. I'm Becky and will be probably your partner in crime." She said handing him a scrap of paper with numbers and a street number.

Sebastian stared as she walked out of the room, things had gotten so complex and he was throughly confused. He did know he had to get out of the hospital, it was a good thing he was getting better. He looked down at the piece of paper with the hastily written handwriting. He knew it was probably one of the only ways to win Sectionals. The Warblers have been defying him, not following his orders and worst of all, they weren't taking rehearses serious. They needed the help of this Sue lady. He sighed, none of this would have happened if Blaine had simply not have cheated on Kurt. But then he would be stuck watching the two of them act disgustingly in love every time he went to get coffee. But being cooped up in a hospital isn't much better.

_I got myself in a bad situation, I can't do this. I had something with him. I love him. I can't manipulate him again. I want him to love me again for me, just me. Not to make someone jealous. Why did I ever agree to this crazy lady's plan? It's to late to do anything, they are already gone and I'm stuck in the fucking __hospital room. I can't do this, I can't, I just can't. _

Sebastian closed his eyes, maybe all of this was just a nightmare. He will wake up and everything would be back to normal. Blaine and Kurt will be together, he'll be frantenizing over Blaine. The Warblers would still be great, no more of this fighting. No more Sebastian hating, well except from New Directions. And everything will be normal.

_I hope._


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian glanced around the empty hospital room. He could see the beam of light shining though the small window in his door, the ever bust doctors and nurses busying themselves outside his door. He checked the clock on the beige walls, **12:32 a.m**. He needed to get out and now. Slowly, he got out of his bed, trying to keep the noise level to a minimum. He removed the IV from his arm and winced from the soreness. He rolled his shoulders and tried to get used to using his arms. He quickly got out the pile of clothes he had Wes drop off. He changed into a dark grey polo shirt, straightening out his collar, remembering Kurt hated it when it was popped. He slipped on black skinny jeans, hissing in pain as the fabric rubbed against his bruises. After lacing his sneakers and putting on a fedora to cover his bruised face, he slipped out of his hospital room, unseen by the nurses and doctors.

He kept his head down as he walked down the hallway, his eyes focused on the dull tiles. He hoped he would be able to get out of the hospital before the pesky nurses found him. He thought he made is when he made to the elevators, getting into one. There was someone else there as well, basing on the shoes was most likely a man.

"What floor?" A familiar voice asked when the doors closed. A wonderful, beautiful, amazing voice.

"First please." Sebastian said softly, hoping Kurt wouldn't recognize his voice. He pulled his hat down further and played with the end of his shirt.

Kurt sighed," So am I." He pushed the button and looked at the rather handsome stranger, he looked like he didn't want people to notice him. "If you want to stay hidden, you probably shouldn't be alone. It makes you seem suspicious." He said softly.

"Are you offering to walk me out?" Sebastian smirked, glancing up at him, making sure he wasn't able to be seen.

"Depends. Are you going to kidnap me?" Kurt teased.

"You're probably older than me, it would be the other way around. And if your car has 'Free Candy' on the side of it, I'm running." He smiled.

"Damn, I thought that would work." Kurt laughed.

"So what are you doing that requires you to be so mysterious?" Kurt asked, trying to catch a glance at the stranger's face. He only saw his piercing, prominent, gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm breaking out." Sebastian said, looking away from him. "I've been here for a while. It's time I leave."

"All suspicions of you kidnapping me has been confirmed." Kurt said, trying to make the strange answer humorus.

"No, I won't. I'm here because I got assaulted for being a dick. And some guy's ex-boyfriend went all psychotic." Sebastian said darkly.

"You're gay? You don't seem like the type to be." Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah. Under the hat was a face that used to be pretty sexy. I used to get all the guys." Sebastian smirked.

"Someone's cocky." Kurt commented, "Can I see?''

"What is a pretty boy like you doing in a hospital?" Sebastian asked,changing the subject and allowing his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kurt sighed, his smile gone along with any hint of happiness, his voice sounding suddenly exhausted. "My dad. He was just diagnosed with prostate cancer."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said, looking down at the floor again.

"It's okay, at least they caught it early. He's going to be fine." Kurt said, determined to believe that his father was going to be perfectly fine. "I know he will be. He just has to stay for further testing."

The elevator dinged, announcing that they had arrived at the lobby. Sebastian took a step out, holding his hand out for Kurt.

"I can't look suspicious, walking all alone." He said, when Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Let's pretend you're my boyfriend."

* * *

A/N-You all must hate me. I'm sorry it took a really long time. I had a lot happenning.


End file.
